This invention relates generally to handbags and more particularly to a combination handbag and cushion.
There are numerous prior art devices which disclose pillows or the like and which are formed with compartments for receiving articles, such as radios, handkerchiefs, and the like. Examples of such articles are U.S. Pat. Nos. to Bounds, 2,962,731; Beehler, 2,293,530; and Ritchey, 2,618,790. In addition, it is known that there are portable cushions which include a small compartment for carrying an item such as illustrated in Faulkner, Jr., 2,580,904. None of the prior art devices, however, permits the carrying of a multitude of personal items such as is carried by most women in their purses and handbags.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an attractive handbag which may be used as a cushion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a handbag which is simple in construction, neat in appearance and which provides ample room for carrying personal articles therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide a handbag which provides protection for the articles therein when being used as a cushion.